Four earlier inventions by the same inventor have been filed as follows:
1. "Growing structures around charged particles and increasing the concentration." File No: 08/182,410. PA0 2. "Growing structures around charged particles from a structured liquid and increasing the strength of the structured liquid.." File No: 08/217,042 PA0 3. "Enhancing biological, biochemical and chemical reactions using structured liquids and solids." Patent application submitted Oct. 1995, Ser. No. 08/520,636. PA0 4. "A combustion enhancing fuel additive comprising microscopic water structures." Patent application submitted Nov. 1995, Ser. No. 08/558,330.
1. Background--Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reduction of scaling or scale buildup in liquids, water and oil transport systems and specifically, to a device which does not add chemicals, but instead utilizes micron-sized or smaller crystalline structures within the transported liquid, water or oil. The scaling components present, such as salts of calcium and magnesium in water and paraffins in the case of oil, are attracted to the crystalline structures in the liquid which serve as nucleation points, instead of depositing on the inner surfaces of pipes, vessels and other equipment. Thus the potential for scaling deposits is greatly reduced.
2. Background--Description of Prior Art
The current state of the art used to reduce scale buildup in pipes and other liquid conveyance systems makes use of selected chemicals which are added to and mixed into the liquid in metered, small amounts. These chemicals inhibit the formation of scale or other deposits on the insides of the conveyance system. The main disadvantage of the use of chemicals is their costs as well as the need to meter the quantity being introduced and to vary that amount as the scaling material quantities vary in the stream.
These chemicals may, in turn cause problems with later chemical processes or have to be removed or neutralized.